


Make Out Fake Out

by rooonil_waazlib



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooonil_waazlib/pseuds/rooonil_waazlib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Steve and Peggy making out and getting caught by colonel Phillips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Out Fake Out

Steve’s just been chosen for the serum and he’s riding a high anyway…and then, as he heads back to his barracks for the night, Peggy grabs him by the lapel and drags him off to the edge of the base, behind the mess, and gets him against the wall.

Phillips finds them not five minutes later. He clears his throat and Steve freezes, very acutely aware of his hands on Peggy’s breasts. Maybe if he doesn’t move them, Colonel Phillips won’t notice?

In the same movement, he and Peggy turn to look at the colonel, who gives a long-suffering sigh. “You have ten minutes to curfew,” he says, and then turns and walks back around the edge of the mess hall. As he goes, they can hear him muttering, “I’m a damn war hero, and they’ve got me on babysitting duty.”

Steve manages one disbelieving giggle before Peggy drags him back in.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find us on Tumblr!](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
